Nie masz talentu, a może jednak? (TPNWH24)
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Uczestnicy podzieleni zostali na dwie płciowe drużyny, każda dostała zamek i amunicję w celu ochrony logo drużyny. Po dość długiej kokosowej batalii, dziewczynom udało się zwyciężyć dzięki celowi Lillie. Zaczęły pojawiać się nowe relacje i sojusze, ale chociaż próby ich założenia… Crystal i Emily się polubiły, Jon jeszcze bardziej odstawał, Matthew jak zwykle odwala na punkcie gry, a Lillie i Simon jak zwykle poddawali się amorom, chociaż tutaj też mieliśmy dość tajemniczy wątek… A propos tajemniczych wątków, WCIĄŻ CZEKAMY, AŻ KTOŚ ZŁAPIE TĄ ŚWIRUSKĘ WILLOW! O, zapomniałem o najważniejszym! Finalnie z programem pożegnał się Jon! Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? A kto zatriumfuje? Zostało ich tylko pięcioro, więc łatwo będzie zgadnąć! Jednak od zgadywania, lepiej być pewnym na 100%, dlatego oglądajcie Totalnę Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! Chata uczestników, pokój dziewczyn Emily: Budzi się i przeciąga Crystal: Tylko spróbuj włączyć jakąś głośną muzykę… Emily: Rety, to się stało tylko raz, a ty będziesz mi robić awantury codziennie? Crystal: Często widzę jak ci rękę ciągnie w stronę twojego grajko-gówna Lillie spod kołdry obserwowała kłótnię koleżanek (PZ)Lillie: Żrą się bardziej niż Albert z Joshuą Emily: Dobra, przestańmy się żreć i chodźmy na śniadanie Crystal: No dobra, limonko. :3 Emily: Przestaniesz mnie tak nazywać? Crystal: Nie :3 Wychodzą Emily: Na kogo wczoraj głosowałaś? Bo ja na Matthew Crystal: Szczerze, chętnie też zagłosowałbym na niego, ale oddałam głos na Jona, za to, że kilka odcinków temu zrzucił mnie z klifu do wody Emily: Mściwa jesteś… Crystal: Wiem Emily: Ej, a co ty na to, żebyśmy oficjalnie stały się sojuszem? Crystal: Nawet nie najgorszy pomysł (PZ)Crystal: Oczywiście pozbędę się jej, jak nie będzie mi potrzebna Crystal: Trzeba ten moment uwiecznić! Wyciąga telefon i robi sobie selfie z Emily Emily: Dobra idziemy na stołówkę! Chata uczestników, pokój chłopaków Matthew stoi przy oknie i patrzy się w stronę lasu (PZ)Matthew: Co się na tej wyspie odwala!? Ja już popadam w jakąś paranoję! Przed oknem przelatuje mały niebieski ptaszek, wystarczyło to jednak żeby sprawić, że Matthew będzie piszczał jak dziewczynka ze strachu, budząc Simona Simon: Rety, ziom… co to było!? Matthew: N-nic, myślałem tylko, że… Simon: Nie ważne, głodny jestem, idę na stołówkę Wychodzi Matthew: Czekaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie samego! Biegnie za Simonem (PZ)Matthew: Boje się! Nie chcę być sam! To Willow na mnie poluje, jestem pewien! Lillie miała rację! Boje się! Policzkuje się Uspokój się Matthew! Weź się w garść! Policzkuje się po raz drugi Stołówka Emily i Crystal wchodzą do środka Szef: Kładzie tace na ladzie Macie! To jest śniadnie! Emily i Crystal podchodzą i biorą tace Emily: Już się do tego żarcie przyzwyczaiłam Crystal: Przede mną jeszcze długa droga… Siadają przy stole Emily: Dasz radę, o ile nie odpadniesz hehe Crystal: Bardzo śmieszne! (PZ)Crystal: Nie zamierzam odpadać po raz drugi! Sory Emily, ale jak pozbędę się Matthew i Simona, jesteś następna! Na stołówkę docierają Matthew i Simon Simon: O, nie ma mojej Lillie jeszcze… Podchodzi do lady, bierze swoje jedzenie i siada przy stole (nie przy tym co Emily i Crystal) Matthew: Bierze swoje jedzenie i siada przy Simonie Simon: To co kolego? Obgadujemy strategie na najbliższe odcinki? Co? Szturcha Matthew łokciem Matthew ignorował Simona jedząc jabłko Simon: Matthew? Matthew: Sorka, zamyśliłem się, co mówiłeś? Simon: Strategia Matthew, strategia (PZ)Simon: Co się z tym typem dzieje? Matthew: Oczywiste, pozbywamy się Crystal! (PZ)Matthew: Chcę się pozbyć Crystal, bo pomimo umowy, może się wygadać! Muszę też wyeliminować Simona w najbliższym czasie, od dawna to odwlekam nie wiedzieć czemu. Najlepiej gdybym do finału wszedł z Emily lub Lillie, łatwo będzie wygrać! Matthew: Nie tutaj nie teraz, później Bierze gryza kanapki Simon: Dobra, jak chcesz… Wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna jeść Drugi stolik Emily: Wydaje mi się, że coś kombinują! Crystal: To jest Matthew! On ciągle coś kręci (PZ)Crystal: Nie ufam za grosz Matthew, gdzie miałam głowę, że zgodziłam się na układ? Chociaż co on mi zrobi? Rudzielec ciągle żali się blondzi o swojej byłej, stary tak się nie robi! Laska pewnie niedługo go rzuci, a my będziemy mogły uderzyć! Na stołówkę dociera Lillie Lillie: Dzień dobry wszystkim! Podchodzi do lady, bierze swoją tacę i siada obok Simona Simon: Miło cię znowu widzieć Lillie: Ciebie też Całuje Simona Matthew: Rzyg… Lillie: Jak ci się spało? Simon: Beznadziejnie! Znowu myślałem o Fionie, jak myślisz, czy to naprawdę była ona? Chyba miałem jakieś przywidzenie, może po prostu za nią tęsknię… Serio, chciałbym żeby Fiona tutaj była, jest zabawna, miła, ładna… Jedna powieka Lillie zaczęła podskakiwać (PZ)Crystal: CO TO TYPIE MIAŁO BYĆ!? Wymieniasz zalety byłej crush przy swojej dziewczynie!? Rudzielcu jesteś zryty jak pięciolatki na TikToku! Crystal podchodzi do Simona i oblewa go sokiem Simon: Co ci odwaliło!? Crystal: Świnka coś chciała powiedzieć, czy to znowu bezsensowne chrumkanie? Chodź Lillie, zjesz z nami! Lillie wstała, wzięła jedzenie i poszła z Crystal Simon: Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Matthew: Według mnie nie, ale ja od początku myślałem, że twój związek z Lillie nie wypali Simon: Co masz na myśli? Matthew: Jesteście całkiem różni i nie pasujecie do siebie! (PZ)Matthew: Mam nadzieję, że ją rzuci i będziemy mogli ją nareszcie wywalić! Simon: Pójdę wyprać tą bluzę czy coś Wstaje Matthew: Niby gdzie ją wypierzesz? Simon: W jeziorze? W łazience? Wychodzi Stolik dziewczyn Emily: Hej Lillie, skoro tak razem siedzimy to może… Crystal zatyka jej usta dłonią i pokazuje na Matthew Emily: Zdejmuje rękę Crystal z twarzy Dobra, chodźmy gdzieś indziej Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny wstają i zaczynają wychodzić Matthew: Ej, a wy gdzie idziecie? Crystal: Do toalety Lillie: Tak, za potrzebą! Matthew: Wszystkie razem? Dziewczyny popatrzyły się na siebie Crystal, Emily & Lillie: JESTEŚ CHŁOPAKIEM, NIE ZROZUMIESZ! Wychodzą (PZ)Crystal: Mam nadzieję, że to kupił… Toaleta Lillie: To, o czym chciałybyście ze mną pogadać? Crystal: Chodzi o Matthew Emily: Według Crystal, Matthew to krętacz, który wyeliminował wiele osób, w tym Crystal Crystal: Rebecca, Melanie, Stella, Julia, Fiona, nie chce mi się wymieniać… Ogólnie ten wasz cały sojusz to jedna wielka mistyfikacja! Lillie: Jak to? Emily: Mnie się nie pytaj, to Crystal ma wszystkie przykłady Crystal: Jak myślisz? Dlaczego twój gokart się zepsuł? Dlaczego Simon stracił przytomność w wyzwaniu z totemami? On planował już dawno wasze eliminacje, ale byliście po prostu zbyt mocni! Emily: Crystal też mówiła, że Matthew eliminował ludzi niewygodnych, którzy ogarnęli lub mogli ogarnąć jego plany jak na przykład Ben lub Gavin Crystal: Możemy to skończyć, tylko musimy we trzy, solidarnie zagłosować! Lillie: A… co z Simonem? Emily: Serio? Po tym co ci zrobił? Crystal: Walić Simona! Stać cię na lepszego faceta! Lillie: Serio? (PZ)Crystal: A gdzie tam! Emily: Na razie skupmy się na tym co tu i teraz! Matthew pójdzie na dno! Stołówka Matthew: Nareszcie sam! Mogę zjeść w spokoju! Nagle na stołówce gasną światła Matthew: Super… Zaczyna padać i słychać grzmoty Matthew: Szefie! Chyba korki nam wywaliło! Nikt nie odpowiada Matthew: Szefie? Idzie do kuchni, nie ma tam jednak nikogo Dziwne… Idzie w stronę drzwi Na belkach pod sufitem ktoś siedzi, Mathew tej osoby jednak nie zauważa, podchodzi do drzwi i próbuje je otworzyć, jednak bezskutecznie. Matthew: Co jest!? Halo! Pomocy! Drzwi się zacięły! Za Matthew słychać wyraźny odgłos, jakby coś spadło na ławkę, słychać cichy chichot. Matthew powoli odwraca się, a jego oczom ukazuje się... . . . . . Willow z łukiem Willow: Witaj Matthew Napina cięciwę łuku ze strzałą Tęskniłeś? Chata uczestników, pokój chłopaków Simon: Wiesza bluzę na zagłówku łóżka Mam nadzieję, że wyschnie do zadania. Ciekawe co u Matt’a, nie widziałem od kiedy byliśmy na stołówce, no i od tamtego momentu nie rozmawiałem też z Lillie, ciekawe o co jej chodziło… Za ścianą Crystal podsłuchiwała cały monolog rudzielca Crystal: Nic się ta tępa dzida nie domyśla! Co za prosie! Lillie siedzi smutna łóżku Crystal: Przywaliłabym mu kamieniem! Ale teraz nie wyjdę bo pada! Kurde! Emily: Z cukru jesteś? Crystal: Zmoczą mi się włosy! No heloł! W bardzo małej odległości od domku, w ziemię uderzył piorun strasząc Emily i Crystal, Lillie jednak siedziała cały czas z tym samym wyrazem twarzy (PZ)Emily: Wow, Lillie się nie wystraszyła! Ani drgnęła! WOW W całym obozie nagle słychać krzyk, dobiegał ze stołówki Wszyscy uczestnicy od razu pobiegli na stołówkę Simon: Co się dzieje!? Emily: Kto się wydziera!? Crystal: O k**wa! Na podłodze był strumień krwi, w rogu zaś siedział Matthew, jego lewa noga była przebita strzałą Matthew: Ała… Zawołajcie kogoś! Lillie: Simon biegnij po Szefa! Simon wybiegł ze stołówki, po chwile wrócił z Szefem Szef: O ja pi****lę! Matthew: Nie pi***ol mi tutaj tylko wyjmij mi to gówno z nogi! Szef: Dobra, wszyscy wyjść! Lillie: Ale… Szef: WYJŚĆ! Uczestnicy wychodzą i czekają na Matthew i Szefa przed stołówką Emily: Co się tam odwaliło? Crystal: Początkowo się przejęłam, ale teraz się cieszę Simon: Co (PZ)Lillie: Ja wiem kto to był… Willow… Ze stołówki wychodzą Szef i Matthew, chłopak miał nogę zawiniętą w bandaż Szef: Biorę go do ‘’szpitala’’, wy macie czekać na Chrisa! Odchodzi razem z Matthew Crystal: Wiecie co to znaczy… :D Emily: To znaczy, że gościu jest w poważnym stanie, nie wiem skąd twój entuzjazm Crystal: ZOSTANIE WYDALONY Z PROGRAMU! JESTEM W FINAŁOWEJ CZWÓRCE! Muszę to uczcić! Nagrajmy TikToka! Simon: Dziewczyno! Co jest z tobą nie tak!? Crystal: Powiedział rudy babiarz, który potraktował swoją dziewczynę jak śmiecia! Simon: Co? To nie prawda! Kocham Lillie i nigdy bym jej tak nie potraktował! Ona jest dla mnie wszystkim (PZ)Lillie: Czy on mówi prawdę? Cóż… mogę dać mu szansę… Lillie podbiega do Simona i go przytula (PZ)Crystal: Serio? Nawet dnia nie wytrzymałaś! Co to był z foch!? Simon: Nie wiem co zrobiłem, ale żałuję i postaram się robić wszystko lepiej niż do tej pory! Lillie: A ja ci wybaczam i będę wybaczać każdą małą wpadkę! Całują się, Emily i Crystal patrzyły z zażenowaniem raz na parę i raz na siebie nawzajem Pod stołówkę podchodzi Chris, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich razów, nie uśmiecha się Chris: Pewnie wszyscy już słyszeli co się stało Crystal: A ty w magiczny sposób nagle zacząłeś się przejmować! Chris: Tak! Bo tylko mi wolno narażać was na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo! A nie farbowanej wege psychopatce! Emily: To była Willow!? Lillie: Przestaje całować się z Simonem Myślałam, że to jasne Wraca do całowania (PZ)Crystal: Ludzie na tej wyspie są po***ani! (PZ)Willow: Tańczy taniec z Fortnite Simon: Ale co teraz z nim? Zostanie zdyskwalifikowany? Chris: Nie, uznaliśmy, że jak w przypadku Toma, Matthew może po prostu dostać zwolnienie z zadania Emily: Czyli Matthew ma immunitet do finałowej czwórki!? Chris: Tak! Emily: Co!? Simon: Ej nie fair! Lillie: Co za idioctwo! Crystal: Daj ktoś kamień! Chris: Spokój! Wasza czwórka nadal musi wziąć udział w walce o pozostanie w programie, więc pora na wyzwanie! Emily: Nie łatwiej wykopać Matthew? Chris: Łatwiej, ale to Totalna Porażka, nie Totalne Pójście na Łatwiznę! Crystal: Dobra! Nie było tematu! Mów nam, jakie jest wyzwanie! Chris: Idźcie na plażę, znajdziecie tam dwie łódki, płyńcie nimi na Wyspę Irmin! Start! Crystal: Jaką Wyspę? Emily: Irmin, poprowadzę nas! Chodźmy! Obie dziewczyny biegną w stronę plaży, Simon i Lillie ciągle się całują Chris: Przepraszam, ale czas na wyzwanie! Simon: Oj, sory Bierze Lillie na ręce i biegnie w stronę plaży Szpital (a raczej namiot z łóżkami, jak zwał tak zwał) Matthew śpi na łóżku, co jakiś czas na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się grymas bólu, nie budzi go to jednak Sen Matthew W piaskownicy siedzi Matthew i biało-włosa dziewczyna z poprzedniego snu, są jednak o wiele młodsi (mają około 6 lat) Matthew: Zbudowałem zamek! Dziewczyna: Ładny Matthew: A ty co masz? Dziewczyna: Dziurę wykopałam Matthew: Jak głęboką? Dziewczyna: Nie wiem, zobaczmy! Wchodzi do dziury Matthew: Zane! Zaczekaj! Wchodzi za nią Matthew i Zane lądują w białym pomieszczeniu, są już w obecnym wieku (16 lat) Matthew: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Zane: Nie wiem, ale tak biało, jasno, ładnie Matthew: Zane, coś jest nie tak Zane zaczęła odchodzić Matthew: Zane! Gdzie idziesz!? Zane: Wybacz Matthew, ale tutaj nasze drogi się rozchodzą Matthew: Zane! Proszę! Nie odchodź! Zaczyna płakać Zane jednak nie słucha i odchodzi, po chwili znika w bieli Matthew: Z-Zane! Ociera łzy, odwraca się i spostrzega Simona ubranego na czarno, siedzącego na czarnym skórzanym fotelu O, hej Simon! Podchodzi Co u ciebie stary? Simon nie odpowiadał, wstał z fotela, podszedł do Matthew i patrzył się na niego z wyrazem twarzy ukazującym obrzydzenie Matthew: Simon? Co jest? Simon: Zniszczę cię k**wo! Matthew: Co? Simon uderzył Matthew pięścią w twarz, powalając go, następnie zaczął kopać go po brzuchu Z ust Matthew ciekła krew, dla Simona była to zachęta, kopnął Matt’a w twarz Budzi się, wstaje ciężko oddychając Matthew: Co to było? Zane… Nie widziałem jej od przedszkola… Czemu teraz mi się śni? I co znaczył ten sen? Spojrzał na bandaż na nodze, był zaczerwieniony To pewnie tylko mózg ze stresu płata mi figle… Wraca do spania Morze, łódź Emily i Crystal Crystal: Wiesz gdzie płyniemy? Tej gówno-wysepki nie ma nawet na GPS-ie Emily: Jasne, że wiem, nie raz tam pływaliśmy Crystal: Ja nie pływałam! Emily: Bo odpadłaś, to znaczy, mówisz, że wywalił cię Matthew Crystal: Tak! Ta menda ma szczęście, nie chce żebyś dzisiaj odpadła Emily: Serio? Crystal: Jasne, nawet cię polubiłam Emily: Na prawdę? Crystal: Tak, bo ty mnie jako jedyna wysłuchałaś no i po głębszym poznaniu, nie jesteś aż tak bardzo wkurzająca Emily: Wow, to chyba największe komplementy z twoich ust w tym programie Crystal: Nie licz na więcej :3 Dopływają na Wyspę Irmin Emily: Jesteśmy pierwsze! Crystal: Super! A gdzie zakochani? Emily: Oni w ogóle wyruszyli? Plaża, Wyspa Hursa Simon i Lillie całują się w łodzi Simon: Chyba powinniśmy ruszać Lillie: Faktycznie, płyńmy! Wyspa Irmin Crystal: Patrz! Pokazuje Emily na tabliczkę Emily: Czyta Wejdźcie na szczyt drzewa, znajduje się tam scena, na której będziecie przygotowywać się do Obie: KONKURSU TALENTÓW (PZ)Crystal: Wygram to! Sam wygląd to mój talent! Dziewczyny zaczynają się wspinać Emily: Masz już jakiś pomysł co zrobisz? Crystal: Myślę, że zaśpiewam, moje śpiewane snapy mają wiele polubień! Emily: Fajnie, ja też pewnie zrobię coś muzycznego, będę improwizować Dziewczyny dość szybko i sprawnie wspinają się na drzewo, po kilku minutach dochodzą na szczyt drzewa, gdzie znajdowała się niewielka scena Emily: Dobra, zacznijmy przygotowania dopóki mamy przewagę nad Simonem i Lillie Crystal: To zaczynajmy! Crystal weszła na scenę, a Emily poszła za Za sceną Emily: Dobra, co my tu mamy, stare podarte bębny, stare talerze, i patyki, może coś da się z tego zrobić! Podchodzi do gałęzi drzewa i zrywa kilka liści Zacznijmy od naprawy bębnów! Scena Crystal testuje mikrofon śpiewając Emily: Jak ci idzie? Crystal: Całkiem nieźle, w sumie nie muszę bardzo ćwiczyć, bo zwykle śpiewam na spontanie, a co u ciebie Emily: Znalazłam parę przydatnych instrumentów, ale muszę je naprawić, mam nadzieję, że zdążę Crystal: Powodzenia Emily: Tobie też Wraca za scenę Jacht Chris: Witamy z powrotem w Totalnej Porażce! Jak tam odczucia? ???: Ziomek no niezbyt, cały sezon się męczyłem na tamtej przeklętej wyspie, a teraz płynę na następną! Chris: Spoko luz, wracasz tylko jako gość specjalny, nie będziesz brał udziału w wyzwaniach ???: No… nieco mi ulżyło… Wyspa Irmin, plaża Simon i Lillie dopływają do Wyspy Simon: Już jesteśmy! Lillie: Musimy wejść na szczyt drzewa! Simon: Łohoho… trochę wysoko… Lillie: Damy radę! Chodź! Zaczyna się wspinać Simon: Skoro tak mówisz! Wspina się za Lillie Szczyt drzewa, za sceną Emily kończyła łatać bębny liśćmi (PZ)Emily: Po raz pierwszy w życiu cokolwiek szyłam, robiłam to czysto intuicyjnie! Scena Crystal siedzi na brzegu sceny z kartką i powtarza tekst piosenki Crystal: Myślę, że już umiem (PZ)Crystal: Wygram to, no heloł jestem zaj***sta! Na szczyt docierają Simon i Lillie Lillie: Ojej, już zaczęli! Chris(głośnik): Pozostało 10 minut! Simon: Kurde, musimy improwizować! Lillie poszła za scenę, po jakimś czasie dostrzega skrzypce Lillie: Aha! (PZ)Lillie: Mam doświadczenie w grze na skrzypcach Simon dołącza do Lillie Simon: Co tam masz? Lillie: Skrzypce, a ty coś masz? Simon: Ja… e… Dostrzega butelkę napoju gazowanego Mam coś nieco obrzydliwego... Emily: I skończyłam! Wstaje z zaszytym bębnem Nareszcie! Chris: W samom porę! Zapraszam wszystkich na scenę! Uczestnicy wchodzą na scenę, przed nimi znajduje się jury składające się z Chrisa, Chefa i pustego miejsca Chris: Wyjaśnijmy najpierw zasady punktowania, każdy członek Jury będzie musiał przydzielić punkty od 1 do 10, maksymalna liczba punktów to 30 Emily: A to wolne miejsce? Chris: Jest dla naszego gościa specjalnego! Oto zwycięzca konkursu talentów Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, Shawn! Shawn: No hej! Crystal: To to dziwadło z poprzedniego sezonu! Lillie: O rety to on! Ma te same ohydne ubrania co wtedy! Shawn: Możemy już zaczynać? Chef: No właśnie Chris! Kończmy ten cyrk jak najszybciej! Chris: Dobrze, pójdziemy kolejnością losową, jako pierwsza wystąpi Crystal, reszta czekajcie za kulisami! Uczestnicy idą za scenę, zostawiając Crystal samą Chris: Co dla nas przygotowałaś Crystal? Crystal: Zaśpiewam „Ritual” Rity Ory (PZ)Emily: Muzykę do „Ritual” robił Jonas Blue, szacun Crystal, szacun Crystal włączyła na telefonie podkład muzyczny, odłożyła na podłogę i zaczęła śpiewać https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ontU9cOg354 Po skończonym występie Crystal podniosła telefon i się ukłoniła Chris: Zacznijmy od Chefa Hutcheta! Chef: Dziewczyno, masz talent! Uważam, że masz szansę na karierę muzyczną, daję ci 10! Chris: Mi się średnio podobało, nie mój styl, nie przepadam też za twoją barwą głosu, 6 Shawn: Nie zgodzę się, Crystal ma super głos i talent, daję jej 9 Chris: Czyli w sumie Crystal uzyskała 25 punktów, gratulacje! Crystal: Dziękuję! Idzie za kulisy (PZ)Crystal: To jest jakiś totalny bulls**t! Zasłużyłam na trzydzieści! Kulisy Crystal: Spróbujcie to przebić Lillie: Z wielką chęcią! Chris: Następną na scenę zapraszamy Lillie! Lillie wchodzi na scenę ze skrzypcami w ręce Chris: Niech zgadnę, będziesz grała na skrzypcach? Lillie: Tak Chris: Zacznij proszę Lillie zaczyna grać https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPYFebWc Po skończonej grze, Lillie się kłania Chris: Pozwólcie, że tym razem zacznę! To było genialne! Energiczne, pełne życia, brak słów, 10! Chef: Nie mam nic do dodania, bardzo mi się podobało, 10! Shawn: Nie ukrywam, nie jestem fanem skrzypiec, ale twoja gra była super! Daję 9! Chris: I tak z wynikiem 29, Lillie przegania Crystal! Lillie: Tak! (PZ)Crystal: Jestem jeszcze bardziej wkurzona! Chris: Jako trzecia na scenie wystąpi Emily! Emily zaczyna przenosić bębny, talerze i inne części perkusji na scenę Shawn: Coś czarno to widzę… Emily: Cicho wiem co robię! Chris: Dobra, zaczynaj już! Emily zaczyna grać, początkowo losowo uderza w bębny pałeczkami, na chwile zwalnia, stabilizując melodię, po czym znów przyśpiesza. Jurorzy patrzyli się na nią z lekkim zażenowaniem. Emily w pewnym momencie uderzyła pałeczką w talerz i ją podrzuciła, po czym ją złapała i wróciła do gry. Powtórzyła cały układ, jednak na koniec pałeczki złapała, mając ręce skrzyżowane za plecami, po czym się ukłoniła Emily: I jak? Chef: TO BYŁO BEZNADZIEJNE JAK MAKARON Z KETCHUPEM DOSTAJESZ ZERO Shawn: Grałaś słabo, uratowało cię łapanie pałeczek, dlatego daję 5 Chris: Mnie też nie przekonałaś, też daję 5, co w sumie daje ci zaledwie 10 punktów! Emily: Eh, no dobra Idzie za kulisy Powodzenia Simon… Siada na ziemi Chris: Na scenę zapraszamy ostatniego uczestnika, Simona! Simon wszedł na scenę z butelką napoju gazowanego Chris: Co dla nas masz Simonie? Simon: No ja mam… To! Simon zaczął szybko i łapczywie wypijać zawartość butelki, przez chwile stał i nic nie robił Shawn: Em, to wszystko? Po chwili można było usłyszeć jak Simon wybekuje cały alfabet na jednym oddechu Crystal: No to się chłopaczyna pogrążył… Szpital Matthew ogląda występ Simona na monitorze Matthew: Czy on się z Albertem na komórki mózgowe pozamieniał!? Scena Simon: I jak!? Oniemieli jurorzy jedynie wyciągnęli kartki i napisali na nich swoje punkty . . . . . . . . . . . trzy dziesiątki Chris: I w ten sposób , Simon wygrywa z wynikiem 30 punktów! Simon: Tak! (PZ)Simon: W bekaniu nie mam sobie równych! Crystal: Jakim cudem jestem trzecia!? To nie sprawiedliwe! I jeszcze Simon ma nietykalność! Ah! Chris: Cóż… dzisiaj nikt nie otrzymuje nietykalności! Crystal: Zaraz… co!? Lillie: Czyli nikt nie odpadnie!? Chris: Nic z tych rzeczy! Pożegnamy osobę, która uzyskała najniższy wynik! Emily: C-co!? Crystal: NIEEEE!!! JAK JĄ WYWALICIE TO WSZYSTKIE NOWE ZDJĘCIA NA INSTA BĘDĄ CZARNO-BIAŁE! Wieczór, ognisko Emily i Shawn znajdują się w kuli Chris: Jakieś pożegnanie? Emily: Tak, żałuję, że nie udało mi się pokazać z najlepszej strony… Próbowałam, nie wyszło, no cóż… bywa… Crystal: Wyje Nieeee!!! Moja programowa psiapsi odpada! Emily: Crystal, dasz sobię radę! Poprostu wywal Matthew! Chris: Dobra, dość! Shawn: Zaraz! Ja też muszę z nią zjeżdżać!? Chris: Tak! Shawn: Zaraz! Cze- Chris spycha kulę na zjeżdżalnię Słychać krzyki Emily i Shawn’a Chris: Tak oto kończy się kolejny etap zmagań naszych uczestników o milion, po pożegnaniu Emily, zostało ich już tylko czworo, Crystal, Lillie, Matthew i Simon! Kto będzie kolejnym odstrzelonym? Czy Matthew wydobrzeje i czy złapiemy świruskę Willow? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa! Jeziorko w jaskini Willow Willow się myje, równocześnie próbuje sprać plamy krwi ze swoich ubrań Do jaskini wchodzi zakapturzona Willow: Musisz mnie nachodzić nawet podczas kąpieli? ???: A co? Małych cycków się wstydzisz? Willow: Spadaj! Dzisiaj zrobiłam numer życia! ???: Ten chłopak mógł się wykrwawić, miałyśmy go wypędzić, nie zabić Willow: Ale go nie zabiłam! Zaczyna myć włosy Więc nie ma tematu! ???: A rób co chcesz! Byle byś nie żałowała Willow nie odpowiedziała, przewróciła oczami i kontynuowała kąpiel Szpital Matthew leży na łóżku z książką, podchodzi do niego Crystal Crystal: Ej, ch*ju! Jak twoja noga!? Matthew: Jakże subtelna uszczypliwość… Ale z nogą już lepiej, boli, ale nie tak bardzo Crystal: To dobrze… Matthew: Przejmujesz się mną? Crystal: Nie! To znaczy… Mogłeś się wykrwawić! Matthew: Bujasz się we mnie! Crystal: Chyba cię posrało chłopczyku! Matthew: Przyznaj to! Podobam ci się! Crystal: Jesteś gorszy z każdym dniem! Odchodzi Matthew: Obserwuje przez moment Crystal, po czym się kładzie Buja się we mnie! Chata uczestników, pokój chłopaków Simon i Lillie leżą razem na łóżku Lillie: Kto by się spodziewał, że to Emily odpadnie… Simon: To kiedyś musiały się zdarzyć! Następna wyleci Crystal i zostanie tylko nasz sojusz! Lillie: A co będzie dalej… (PZ)Lillie: '''Kompletnie wtedy zapomniałam, że Matt'a trzeba wywalić JUŻ '''Simon: Wywalimy Matthew, a w finale podzielimy się milionem Lillie: Na prawdę podzieliłbyś się ze mną!? Simon: Jasne! Jesteś moją dziewczyną! Lillie westchnęła i pocałowała Simona Simon: Nigdy nie będę miał dość twoich pocałunków Lillie: Ja też Simon: Dobra, pójdę pod prysznic! Lillie: Ok, zaczekam Simon wyszedł Lillie zamknęła oczy, w pewnym momencie chciała przewrócić się na plecy, jednak zapomniała, że za nią nie ma już łóżka i spadła na podłogę Lillie: Ała! Coś pod łóżkiem Simona zwróciło jej uwagę, była to drewniana głowa Fiony, W''cześniej jej tam nie było... Lillie wpatrując się w sufit zalała się łzami'' Jesteś moją dziewczyną! Akurat… Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa